Banks, financial institutions, and other businesses use database management systems for monitoring, managing, and securing data. Currently, user privilege information associated with objects of databases is stored in various formats across multiple systems. Storing user privilege information in various formats across multiple systems often requires subject matter expertise of each system. In addition, some of the user privilege information may be stored in user privilege records that may be complex and difficult to access and interpret.